I Don't Dance
by ChibiPashaBriefs
Summary: Shishido doesn't dance. Oh look....more Silver Pair!


**Title:** I Don't Dance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Silver Pair

**Warnings:** Fluff and VERY suggestive themes

Shishido does not dance.

It was raining hard outside, an after-effects of a typhoon that hit near Taiwan.

Ohtori was spending the weekend with Shishido, because Shishido's parents went to visit some of extended family. They were sitting in Shishido's living room , because they had no where else to go thanks to the rain.

"I think we should watch a movie." Ohtori stated.

"Did you bring any?" Shishido asked hopefully.

"No...."

"We've seen all of mine."

"Oh...."

They stared at nothing for a while, feeling awkward. Then Ohtori blushed and leaned closer to Shishido, who was watching him with an eyebrow raised. "We could.....find....some other way to....entertain ourselves."

Shishido pecked him on the lips and chuckled. "We were doing that for almost a half an hour. My lips can't take much more of this."

Ohtori 'Hnn-ed' and started planting kisses along Shishido's neck and collarbone. He leaned his head back to give Ohtori better access, but continued to think of things they could do.

"We could play a board game or cards."

Ohtori's hand slid up Shishido's shirt, and Ohtori pushed him down onto his back.

"Oh and my mom bought that pool table for my dad on his birthday. It's in the game room."

Ohtori had pulled his shirt up and moved down to plant kisses on Shishido's chest. Shishido, who had been distracted, looked down to find Ohtori's mouth lingering a bit too close to the hem of his pants.

"Are you listening to me?"

No answer.

"Choutarou?"

Ohtori's tongue snaked into the hem of his jeans and back out again. He popped the button open with his teeth.

"WOAH!!!! Wait just a minute!" Shishido said as he wiggled out from under Ohtori. Ohtori sighed as he watched Shishido button his pants back.

"You know we can't do things like that here. The neighbors will hear us and tell my parents."

Ohtori crossed his arms. "You have a point. So what else are we going to do?"

"We could play pool."

"You always win."

"Board game or cards."

"We've played the one's we can play and the others require more people."

"Oh." Shishido looked around thoughtfully. Then worried as a certain twinkle came into Ohtori's eye. He watched Ohtori stand and walk down the hall towards the bedroom. A minute later Ohtori came back with an unlabeled CD case in his hand.

Can you blame Shishido for thinking Ohtori had gotten a hold of an adult video?

"I bought this the other day." He said holding the case out to Shishido, who took it gingerly by the edge. Shishido knew his boyfriend wanted him to open it, but Shishido was just a tiny bit afraid to. He already had an obvious bulge in the front of his pants. He did not want to have to dismiss himself to the bathroom for _that_ this early in the afternoon.

But he opened it anyway, and was surprised to discover a mix CD inside. He sighed in relief and looked over at Ohtori. "What is this?"

"A CD?" Ohtori said, worrying for Shishido's intelligence.

"I know that I mean what is it for? What do you want to do with it?"

"Well, you know my mom drug me off to take that salsa class with her, but the instructor is crazy and says we have to practice every day for an hour or two. I just thought that, since we had nothing else to do, you could help me practice."

"No Choutarou."

Ohtori looked down and started twisting the hem of his shirt, which made Shishido feel guilty at his outright refusal.

"I don't dance."

Ohtori looked up at him through his eyelashes (Which Shishido swore were too long to belong to a guy.) and pouted.

"You don't even want to learn? Please....._Ryou_."

Oh yeah, there it was. Shishido dismissed himself to the bathroom.

When Shishido came back fifteen minutes later, Ohtori was still sitting in the same spot on the couch, pouting.

Shishido sighed. "Alright fine. I'll help you."

Ohtori jumped up from his spot on the couch and put the CD in the DVD player. Upbeat Salsa music started playing, and Ohtori drug him into the middle of the room. So with Shishido's hands on Ohtori's Shoulders and Ohtori's hands on Shishido's hips, Ohtori spent the rest of the afternoon trying to teach Shishido how to dance.

Not that that helped any. Shishido still doesn't dance.


End file.
